


YGO Vrains【圣游+了游】那个_____的男人，死了（2）

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB





	YGO Vrains【圣游+了游】那个_____的男人，死了（2）

我想起来了。

Playmaker的意识陷在稀烂恶臭的沼泽中，即将窒息。浑浑噩噩间，他的手指抓住了一团盘虬的树根，无关求生或赴死，他只是本能地顺次摸上去，将自己从无底的泥浆里拔出。枯树串联起了一节节僵死的记忆，树冠处明晃晃的人造光提醒着他，他该在另一个虚假的世界中清醒过来了。

他努力眨了眨眼睛，视线因生理性泪水而模糊不堪。假如现在眼前出现决斗系统的“You Win”字样，字幕再大他也不可能看清楚。于是他继续眨眼，挤干净泪水，回神的同时重新调节了焦距，这才意识到了自己目前的处境。

大部分的紧身衣还好端端地穿在身上，只是下体和大腿部分的衣料被分解了。腿根和小腹上，肮脏不堪的白浊液团摊开着堆积了两三层，最初射在脸上和胸口的那些已经被删掉了。说白了，网络虚拟体包含或制造的一切东西都不过是成堆的数据罢了——包括这具会感受到痛楚的躯体。  
他的呼吸不太稳，关节酸麻，浑身上下像被蛮拧莽拆了一通，快散架了，瘫软、没有力气；肚子里的内脏错着位，肠子绞成一团，下身门户大开，难以启齿的地方正火辣辣地疼。他深吸口气抬起脑袋，瞟了眼不知在他身上、压着他的腿顶弄了多久的男人。

鸿上圣……是他。  
Playmaker又恍惚了几秒钟，肢体愈发僵硬，根本无法动作。

难怪他在来到约定的地点后，第一时间就将面前男人的脸同SOL内部拷贝资料中的那个已被注明“死亡”的人物的影像划了等号——要知道他可是个货真价实的脸盲，在认人这方面完全不在行，即使是关乎自己过去遭遇的关键人物，如果不是已经熟悉到了一定地步的话，他不会那么迅速笃定地认定对方的身份。

原来他早就认识鸿上圣。只不过，他曾经选择将这个男人遗忘了。

所以说，能够零零碎碎挖掘出那些被钉入了棺材、埋葬在意识深处的记忆，要拜眼前的男人所赐。

突如其来的、粗暴的性，单方面的强制行为，猥亵侵犯，以及施虐方过分冷静又无情的言辞所带来的恐惧和无助——墓坑下的六岁小男孩光着身子，伤痕累累，颤抖不止，拼命踢打尖叫着。那蹬在棺材板上的咚咚声撞击着Playmaker的耳鼓膜和心房，越开越大的棺材缝隙处泄露出了群虫般漆黑成股的、有形的痛苦与绝望，数不胜数的细节像拼图的碎片一样蜂拥旋转，在半无序状态下碰撞嵌凑，拼出了一组又一组似曾相识的视觉画面和一串又一串恍若隔世的身体感知。那些画面以惊人的速度与现下的Playmaker脑内残缺不全的记忆整合在一起，填满了斑驳中的惨白镂空和巨大的断层；那些仿佛在梦中反复出现又在醒来后消散殆尽的感知，也与他的身体知觉逐块肌肉、逐条神经地重合了。

是的，是这样了。陌生的肉体给予他身心的所有感知——那些被恐惧发酵过的刺痛和酸麻、撕裂和扭曲，他的身体其实全部都记得。这就是为什么他在鸿上圣欺身上前按住他时，他只能僵立在原地，无法躲避，无力反抗。他从头顶到脚尖的所有身体部件都在男人展露出性意味的攻击性后本能地放弃逃跑和挣扎，像一匹应激反应后假死的兽，任人宰割——

那时候的他便是如此的。在经历过长达一个多小时的折磨后，他不再妄想呼救、求饶或是因疼痛呻吟。他彻底沉默了。男人亲吻、吮吸、啃咬他，在皮肤娇嫩的地方留下齿痕和血迹，用手指和其他一切能拿到手的冰凉的硬东西捅入他的下体里翻弄，撬开闭塞的软肉和脆弱的黏膜，拖拽他、撕裂他，将他贯穿。男人单手提着他两只脚腕，将性器夹在他大腿之间摩擦，而后又使用了他的膝窝、腋下以及很多他也记不清楚的地方。他的皮肤被蹭得发红发烫，身体被硬掰成各种各样试探他筋骨和关节运作极限的姿势……之后，鸿上圣取下了他戴着的VR设备，掏干净塞在他嘴里的布料。  
他从头到脚都很痛很难受，脑袋沉甸甸的无法思考。他确信自己是有意识也有力气挣扎的，可是他不敢。他知道反抗意味着什么。他尝试着发声，结果身体抖得连字都咬不准，一合紧臼齿便能听到自己牙根打颤的咔哒声，连带着头颅和视线也摇摇晃晃。他的耳鼓膜发胀，能很清楚地听到自己心脏唿嗵唿嗵跳动的声音，以及血液跟随心脏跳动节奏流动的簌簌声。他的腰和腿失去了支撑的力量，复数的肌肉痉挛着。身下的床单湿热斑驳，他不知道自己在断断续续失禁，尿液每隔一会儿便从红肿的阴茎尖端漏出几滴，随之而来的是尿道口燃烧般的灼痛，只是那种带着热度的痛楚和身体其他部位的痛感相较，已很难引起他的注意。

“过来，握住这个。”  
男人不再压着他，而是跪坐在床上，抓住他的一只手拽过去。他的手指颤抖着触摸到男人尚未萎靡的粗大性器，惊鸟般蜷缩回去；可男人没有放开他，一直用那种第一次见到他时的深邃、看不透心绪的眼神盯着他。游作的视觉恍惚不清，却未错过那个眼神。

Playmaker回想过后，终于在十年后懂了：那不是判断他是否是个讨人喜欢的乖小孩的眼神——那是评估他是否是一件能取悦成人的乖巧玩具的眼神。

当时的他几乎没有停止过哭泣。鼻涕塞住了鼻腔，于是他只好改用嘴巴呼吸；恐惧突破临界值后仍在缓慢叠加着，牵扯他纤细的神经。他的眼周肿着，眼角发涩，一阵尖锐的耳鸣迅速地来了又走，白噪声使一切感知都变得干燥，宛如空气都在尖叫。他带着战栗的喉音努力呼吸，眼泪又止不住地从眼角断断续续翻出来，眼睛又胀又酸，眼泡快要胀裂了——以前他哭成这样，一定会得到关切的询问和温柔的拥抱，之后还会有一块擦拭泪水的手绢或纸巾，以及他喜欢的玩具或是一块糖……而他现在什么都得不到，只势必会被剥夺更多。那一夜的他似乎一瞬间坠入了迷蒙的云里雾里和凄厉可怖的荆棘丛里，被无理和荒诞纠缠得失去了所有常识和判断，又似乎突然一下明白了很多只属于成人的灰暗晦涩。他的大脑起先空白，后被一团团腥臭的混沌之物塞满。他产生了有什么热乎乎泥浆正从自己眼睛里和耳朵里没完没了溢出的错觉。他在男人的注视下，匍匐着，一寸寸地蠕动爬向男人；而男人也表现出了超乎寻常的耐心，安静地注视着他攀上大腿，颤抖着双手环握住了那根黑红色的狰狞滚烫的怪物。

“你想试试吗？用嘴。”男人以诱导他使用VR设备时的询问语气说道，同时压住了他的后脑。他从一开始就没有什么选择的余地。他的脸被迫贴在丑陋的柱状物上，黏腻、灼热和膻气扑面而来，刚硬卷曲的毛发扎得他脸颊发疼。

鸿上了见父亲的两条腿之间有个像蛇一样的怪物，藏在下身的“头发堆”里。那东西又大又烫，不像是人类身体的一部分。他似乎知道那本来是什么，又不能够确定。男人的阴茎不应该是那副吓人的模样。它好似一个畸形物，是活的、有生命的，会昂起头来咬人，比人类长了六根手指或是两个脑袋还令他难以理解。

他闭上眼睛不敢再看。  
——了见知道吗……他爸爸有多可怕？

男人让他张嘴舔那些颜色肮脏的皱巴巴的皮，含住顶开褶皱钻出的“蛇头”。他都照做了——边哭边做。他的下巴被撑开到最大，嘴长时间张开，感觉下颚快脱臼了，喉咙、舌头和脸颊酸涩得使不上力，完全做不出男人命令他做的事情。“蛇”最后将“毒液”喷进了他嘴里，他被要求将那些白色的粘液舔干净咽下去。他这次没有听大人的话，他觉得吞下去后他一定会中毒死掉——电视上说毒蛇是能毒死人的。他不想死。男人见他将嘴里的东西吐出来，叹了口气。他以为自己要被惩罚了，在男人将手伸向他时，他吓得再次闭上眼睛，瑟缩成一团。男人用他睡衣的衣角擦拭了他下巴上的污迹，而后单手的手指缠绕在他纤细的脖颈上，微微用力。  
他被卡着脖子，呼吸不太顺畅，可他不敢动，除了无声地啜泣和止不住地发抖。有那么几秒钟的时间，他无来由地觉得他要被杀死了。

“已经不会让你回去了，抱歉。”鸿上圣又一次说出完全感受不到歉意的道歉的话，最后松开了他的脖子，抬起手掌揉了揉他的脑袋——那动作温柔得不真实，对他来说是一种叫做“不确定性”的煎熬。  
“就算你可能什么都不懂……我不能冒那种风险。我先给你处理后面的伤口，之后你必须和我去实验室……我需要你，各种意义上。”

藤木游作并不是因为成为汉诺Project的实验体、在实验期间决斗输掉并反复承受电击惩罚才失忆的。他是因为经历了比其他实验体的遭遇更可怕、更非人道的事情，才在某种记忆干涉实验下自行选择了“不再想起”。他被鸿上圣带去了SOL实验机构，又在不为人知的密室里被男人猥亵了很多次。男人没有再用性器撕裂他的身体，但会不停抚摸他、亲吻他，将他的阴茎含进嘴里吸，以及用手指翻弄他的后庭。男人总是在这个期间以或冷淡或叹息的声音说很多话，话题与藤木游作以及他手上正做的事完全无关，大抵是工作上的种种思考与觉悟，涵盖实验和SOL、意识数据的可能性和人类未来的后继种等等等等，全是小孩听不懂的东西。游作坐在男人腿上，任由对方滔滔不绝并把玩他的身体。他完全丧失了反抗的意识，甚至有时会强迫自己彻底失去意识。  
随着时间推移，他的记忆逐渐混沌和错乱，他知道自己忘记了很多细节，可他根本不打算想起来。他被丢在实验台上收集数据，有时会被电击。他忘记了鸿上圣是谁，也忘记了新认识的玩伴的模样，偶尔会想不起来自己是谁以及为什么会出现在那里。在他身上的伤好之后，鸿上圣用镇静剂让他沉睡了一段时间。醒来时他身处一个几乎空无一物的明亮房间里，墙上有一列意义不明的数字。他知道自己可能又忘记了很多事，但他在看到了VR设备和决斗盘时，无师自通地悟到了那护目镜一样的东西的用处。他的潜意识里有个声音告诉他，他最好别碰它。VR设备——他好像隐约知道它的名称——离他足有两米远多远，却辐射着危险的气息，刺得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，背上冷汗直流。  
他绕开决斗用的东西，在被白光充斥的空房间里兜了一圈又一圈。几个小时后，徒劳无功的小孩疲惫地坐在地上，又瞥了一眼VR设备和决斗盘。

他不明白自己为什么那么讨厌它甚至是惧怕它，但是他明白那是一件“可以改变现状”的物品。他别无选择，只能将装备戴在身上，按下了电源开关。

看到3D效果的决斗怪兽，他鼻子一酸，止不住地抽抽搭搭了一会儿，差点哭出来，在决斗开始的语音提醒之后开始了决斗。他让自己把注意力集中在了决斗上不要去想其他事，并将效果音和提示音量开到了最大，让怪兽吼叫的声音灌满耳朵。他本能地既不想赢也不想让决斗结束。最后，他在You Lose的字样出现时被电击了。  
电流贯穿全身的刺痛感并不陌生，只是次数多了会让他产生自己的皮肤缩水紧绷的幻觉，好像那些本该很有弹性的组织全部变薄变脆，像纸张一样，稍一用力便四分五裂。其实他对电击的看法不算太坏。他潜意识里认为，You Lose的字样比You Win要好一些。当然如果不用再佩戴那套设备就更好了，于是他将决斗盘和VR设备丢在一边。可不多久后，决斗的输赢直接和他当天的食物份额挂钩了。他彻底忘记了自己为什么会待在这个地方，又是从哪儿来的，可他知道他不想饿肚子——饿肚子很难受，总不吃东西会饿死的。他唯一确信的事情就是：他不想死。You Win意味着食物，You Lose意味着电击，以及没有食物。为了活下去当然唯有努力赢得决斗胜利，这是六岁小孩能理解的道理。可每次胜利的提示音乐和字幕出现时，他会害怕得发抖，有憋不住想尿裤子的冲动。

不论是输还是赢，都是种折磨。

 

“如果游作也能体验一次那种决斗就好了……我希望游作可以享受决斗呢。”  
草薙翔一曾经在闲聊时同他这样说过。  
Lost事件受害者草薙仁的哥哥，是个不乏勇气又心思细腻的男人。他早就察觉了“藤木游作根本就无法享受决斗”这一事实。  
为了真相，藤木游作花了将近十年的时间下定决心再次决斗，而他所选择的“成为Playmaker”的道路，使他在进入Link Vrains后的决斗绝对不能输。就像被当成实验体所进行的决斗一样，失败是要付出代价的。而他就算赢得了决斗，也不会产生丝毫的喜悦或其他正面的感情。他无法从重要的胜利中获得鼓舞的能量，反倒在每一次胜局之后，变得愈发沉默。  
“战胜了汉诺骑士的精英、离真相更近一步，难道不该稍微庆祝一下……至少是显得高兴点吗？打赢了决斗领袖Go鬼冢、证明了自己的实力，难道不该稍微自豪一点的吗？为什么赢了之后游作还是会表现得十分沉重呢？”草薙表示不解。

游作觉得自己应该是知道问题答案的，却又似乎怎么都说不清楚。决斗意味着极高的风险和重大的责任，也会回勾起太多实验室里的悲惨经历；可他直觉上认为答案不仅限于此。很多事情他没有能力向自己的搭档言说，比如被救出送往福利院后，他接受了相当长时间的心理治疗，再比如他几乎每晚都会被噩梦困扰。  
决斗占据了他梦境的大部分内容，当他在梦中看到“You Win”时，他会在下体的强烈不适感中醒来，发现自己尿了床；当他在梦中看到“You Lose”时，他会在电击般的疼痛和麻痹中惊醒，发现自己浑身被汗水浸湿。当然偶尔也会有好的梦境——比如那个鼓励他“思考三件事”的声音。当那个声音出现时，他会自然醒来，不必去面对梦中决斗的结果。做噩梦的糟糕情况在他十二三岁之后稍有好转，但他在日常生活中变得完全沉默、不合群，彻底放弃了与人沟通交流的所有尝试。

也许等到真相大白、完成了复仇之后，便可以内心毫无芥蒂地享受决斗、享受胜利的喜悦了吧？他这样想道。

他在此之后一直是这样认为的，直到他循着“邀请”来到了鸿上圣的面前。

 

这种顶弄的方式我记得的。  
Playmaker想。  
——他曾经就是用这样几快几慢的节奏摩擦我的腋下，还不停提醒我要夹紧胳膊。

“Playmaker……藤木游作，你是个很特别的‘对象’。”鸿上圣放慢了抽插的速度，俯下身来，撑在Playmaker的脸孔正上方，说话时带着喘息，只是喘息的幅度很小。

“我本来以为，我不会对十年后的你产生任何额外的兴趣。毕竟，你已经不是小孩子了。十六岁的少年和六岁的儿童是两个完全不同的概念，差别之大犹如跨越生理性别。但就在我再次见到你后，我确信，我对你仍旧保留着十年前的那种期待和欲望。这很不正常，非常不正常。”

男人手指的尖端划过Playmaker紧绷的下眼睑，仔细端详少年被生理性泪水浸湿却丝毫未展露出软弱的绿眸。

“……我认为，这有很大程度的原因在于：这里是虚拟世界，出现在我面前的Playmaker是个全然虚构的躯壳。而我透过这个虚构物，依旧能看到它背后的‘十年前的藤木游作’。十年了，你的本质几乎没有变化。我‘看’得很清楚——你还是‘那个你’，引导我做得更彻底些。怎样？把你的账户修改权限给我，我想在这里看看那个六岁的你。”

是啊，我还是我。  
Playmaker冷眼看着鸿上圣的嘴巴开开合合。

鸿上圣口中的“纯粹的、拥有旺盛学习能力和无限可能性”的孩子，就像空白的纸、萌芽的种和羽翼待丰的雏鸟。他们每年、每天甚至每时每刻都在以惊人的速度和无法准确预判的方式成长，十年后自然已是一副全新的模样。他们说出口的每一句话、脸上的每一个表情，肢体的每一个动作，都拥有属于自己的独一无二的色彩；他们生活在被万亿语言、表情和动作交织的人类生物信息与文明信息构成的世界里，坦然地接受着身边千人万物所给予的养分，毫无顾虑地向这个世界表露意志、宣泄喜怒哀乐，又将客体信息密网回馈的丝丝缕缕编织成自己成长的一部分。

可藤木游作不一样，他的身体抽高成了少年的模样，本质却依旧是十年前的他。他没有变化，一丁点都没有——也不可能有变化。他站在那块空无一物的悬岩上，四周是万丈深渊。路过的同龄人曾经在百米外的陆地上向他招手，可他们离他太过遥远，就连他努力呼喊着回应他们的声音都无法传达过去；大人们站在陆地上，曾经有人试图建立跨越天堑的桥将他救起；然而他脚下的岩石是如此脆弱，就连一根固定绳索的楔钉都承受不住。他有预感，如果巨桥延伸向他，桥头在抵达他处的那一瞬间一定会粉碎他唯一的立足之地。他本能地拒绝大人的亲近与关心，即使他知道他们拥有将他带离“那里”的知识与经验。他在关键的时刻选择逃避，选择沉默，选择拒绝所有他接受不起的善意。他已经无法再完全信任那些“看起来很可靠”的长辈了——即使他能够分辨善意的真伪，尝试着甚至逼迫着自己去相信他们，他也做不到。

他失去了这方面的能力。彻底地。

“鸿上圣……”

Playmaker低声念着男人的名字，终是将十年前不明所以的因果，与十年间被恶意纠缠不休、噩梦如影相随的因果全部串联了起来。  
他的未来、他所有的可能性，都在十年前被扼杀了。他无法走出怪圈，无法摆脱那个潜藏在内心深处的梦魇，无力抗争，无路前行，甚至无法求助。他很努力地向正确的方向靠拢，可他要企及的不仅仅是漂浮着阳光的海面，也不仅仅是危崖彼端的宽广陆地。他比那些拼命向前跨越国界线或是奋进向上跨越阶层的人还需努力十倍百倍。他要跨越的从来不是什么有形的或者可量化的东西——他要去到的是那个他本该属于的、如今却再也回不去的世界……他被他自己成长的时间和人类社会的常伦无情地抛在了半路上，孤零零地追寻着一个十年前拯救过自己的、偶尔出现在梦境中的声音，苟延残喘着越来越稀薄的希望的氧气，在原地抽长出一株畸形的、没有叶子的树，用他那干枯的根拼命抱拢万丈深渊中心那块不知何时会崩塌的悬岩……而造成了这一切的人，却毫无愧色也毫不避讳地提醒着他：你的本质毫无变化。

你还是“那个你”——那个只能任由成人倾泻内心中最肮脏欲望的漂亮乖巧的小孩。

“鸿上圣！！！”

长时间沉陷于记忆深海的Playmaker突然瞪大了眼睛，猫一样的瞳孔疾速收缩。本是听凭对方摆布的无力身体紧绷到极致，酸软的肌肉窜缩后爆发出足以掀翻成年男性的力量。他愤怒地扬起脸来大吼一声，瘫在身体两侧的手臂以肉眼看不清的速度弹射起来，叭地一声，两手紧紧卡住了侵犯者的脖子。他从胸腹直到手指尖的筋腱和骨头全部都充斥着灼热的愤怒和刺骨的仇恨，如果眼神可以化作利刃，在他的手指撕碎对方的喉咙之前，男人大概已被他的眼刀挖去双眼、砍掉了鼻梁、削烂了唇齿。

被少年突发的反抗动作惊到，鸿上圣本能地躲闪，想从Playmaker身体里退出。

“不要逃！”Playmaker怒吼着死死掐紧男人的喉咙，被压贴反折在身前的双腿用力踢出，挣脱了男人卡在他膝窝里的手。紧接着他两腿盘起，绞上鸿上圣的腰，小腿交叉，脚后跟回收，将男人牢牢锁在两腿间。

男人本退出一半的性器夹在了穴口的位置，粗厚的伞头抵着红肿的褶皱，引得少年的穴肉一阵条件反射的抽搐，连带着少年的臀肉都不由自主地内收，胯骨夸张地大幅度上下滑抖了四五次。  
虽被对方以想要将他窒息的凶狠力道掐住了喉咙，鸿上圣却因Playmaker不择手段阻止他退开的腿上动作感受到了莫名愉悦。成人的吃惊仅维持了不到两秒钟，之后，在他的脸上再找不到“意外”的蛛丝马迹。虚拟世界中的窒息行为不会真的杀死他，他想Playmaker应该也明白这一点。他就着被Playmaker锁喉又锁身的姿势，目光下移，望着怒视他的少年，嘴角轻巧地向上勾了一下。

不会逃的。  
——男人似乎是在这样说，并以实际行动证明了他的态度。  
他维持着窒息的状态，冷不丁开始快速小幅度地摆动。Playmaker将他的身体压向前的做法使他无法大开大合地抽送，却促使他不断用停在浅处的伞头来回高频擦着那个早被研磨得松软糜烂的敏感后穴腔口。  
“唔……”  
Playmaker忍不住哼了一声。他没有明显的痛觉，但那根粗长湿硬的东西捣弄内脏的感知实在太过糟糕，而且男人速度非常快，他的后腰和臀几乎是悬空的，为了不被男人震开，他唯有夹紧盘在男人腰上的腿。感官注意力集中在了身体下盘，怪异的体感由小腹下的身体深处蔓延至大腿前侧和膝窝，他的神经末梢发痒，像有蚰蜒顺着骨肉滑爬，他手上力气一松，已被鸿上圣抓住了一只手腕，扯开了手指。

“少年的身体虽然不及幼童有吸引力，但至少具备着一点点微弱的优势。”鸿上圣轻咳一声，小幅度撞击的动作没有停止：  
“你看……现在可以轻松、插进来了，不会流血、不会受伤。我刚才第一次插入时，你没有完全放松，但还是……顺利进来了。现在里面……很友好、很柔软……你在痉挛吗？即使是不自觉的收缩，也不会给出入造成困难，被包裹的感觉、恰到好处……已经彻底松动了，所以不论使用多久，都没有问题，不用担心——”

“停下来……”之前的Playmaker沉溺在回忆中，身体感觉非常迟钝，花了很久才将记忆中的感知与现实的感知相匹配；现在，他一想到十年前给自己带来了恐惧的可怖物件正戳着他的内脏，在他身体里横冲直撞，他就忍不住颤抖、想哭，恶心得要吐。

欺在他身上的男人却在为他详尽又准确地不断描述着侵犯他的感觉。

六岁小孩的哭声在脑袋里时远时近，他看到十年前的藤木游作正拼命摇头，肿着眼睛，满脸泪水苦苦哀求。  
“身体好疼！心好难受！胸口闷……喘不过气！有什么……要在肚子里炸开了！快离开这里！赶紧逃吧！不要了！不要再继续了！逃吧！求你了！”

然而，穿着高中生制服的十六岁藤木游作安静地坐在六岁小孩的身边，膝盖上摆放着一副卡组，缓慢抬起头来，同样的幽绿色的眼睛直直地盯着他，眼底没有怨责也没有哀求——那双眼睛里什么都没有，就如他在现实中的本人一样，被执念浸满却一无所有。

“向那个男人复仇。”十六岁的他一字字说道：“向那个……的男人，复仇。”

否则，你的未来永远无法开始。  
你只能留在那块与世隔绝的石头上，要么跳下悬崖了结一切，要么绝望地等待着根本不存在的救赎，直到理智的枯根拢不住寸土，直到悬岩崩塌，直到死。

“鸿上圣……”  
Playmaker既没有逃跑，也没有崩溃。他的头脑出奇清醒，像一片无垠的汪洋不断容纳下百条被恶意和污秽浸染的浊流，承受并背负所有。他以比之前更敏感与痛苦，却也比过去更加强韧坚定。他用几乎可以咬碎臼齿的力气咬紧了牙关，压下一阵阵的恶心与想手撕仇人的冲动，保持双腿盘收的姿势，主动收缩后穴，肠肉吮绞着肉棒，迫使男人尽快交精。他找回的记忆中有太多关于这个男人身体的一切。他知道怎样取悦他。  
最终，男人未能如前几次那样在释放前拔出性器，而是将那些由他身体数据虚构出的体液全部推送进了Playmaker的身体。

男人射精之后片刻的空虚与无力为Playmaker提供了翻身的契机。少年屈膝回腿，一脚蹬翻鸿上圣，反压上去骑在男人腰上，十指第二次卡死了男人的咽喉。

“你……杀不死……”男人维持着余裕满载的状态，不疾不徐挤出声音。  
“我知道。”Playmaker低着头，额发和鬓角也自然下垂着，脸上层叠着阴鸷的影子，脸颊和唇角的肌肉因长时间用力过猛而不规律地震颤。他睚眦欲裂，模样一点不似被Link Vrains的决斗者们所崇拜的那个三番五次击破汉诺骑士的孤胆英雄，反倒像是来自地狱的恶鬼。

“这里是你的‘领域’，我无法在网络中消灭你，我也不会选择让你在网络中以这样轻易的、不为人知的方式消亡——”  
他咬牙切齿地对鸿上圣低声咆哮，声音沙哑得几乎听不清吐字。

“鸿上圣，我发誓：我要让你在现实中，向所有因你的行为受到伤害的人和他们的亲人道歉！我要你下跪——向他们每一个人道歉并作出补偿！我要你为你所犯的所有罪孽付出代价！我不会让你轻易死去的！你不能够！你没资格——”

哦，这就有点出乎预料了。  
——男人窒息的表情并不显痛苦，半闭的眼底的神色似乎在这样戏谑地说着。

“你不会如愿的。我将一步步地阻止你和制裁你——就从击破那个名为‘汉诺塔’的程序开始！”Playmaker的声音依旧嘶哑，可他拒绝接受男人的挑衅。他松开了男人的咽喉，从对方身上站起来，甚至没有试着冲男人的脸揍上一拳。

“咳……那你可以试试看。我很期待你的尝试，不过我恐怕你首先会过不了Revolver那一关。”鸿上圣躺在地上，并不着急坐起，眼睛望着Playmaker跄步离开的方向说道：

“另外，我想告诉你：你对自己的评价过低了，十年来你还是有所成长的。并不是任何人都有相应的意志力和自信发出你这样的复仇宣言——至少十年前的你不会……那时候的你就连一次完整的恳求都没尝试去做，便彻底放弃了。若不是实验中断了，我本以为依你的精神力是坚持不到最后的：你畏惧死亡，却不具备规避死亡的心理韧度和智慧；你会崩溃、陷入彻底的黑暗，即使肉体被解救也无法活到现在——所以在得知Playmaker是六个Lost事件实验体之一时，我无论如何都无法相信他就是你，藤木游作。假如给我一次重新评估你作为实验体资质的机会，我一定会改进我的评估方式和结果。”

“到底在我所不知的什么时候出现了怎样的契机，你才得以存活至外界救援，并以残缺的记忆和心智坚持度过了漫长的十年，最终选择了复仇的道路呢？我很好奇……那个改变了你的人是谁？是你曾在和Revolver进行大师决斗时提到的人吗？”

“……”  
Playmaker没有回答，他背对男人，修补好了破损的紧身衣，调出了决斗盘里的常用Link Vrains登陆坐标。

与你无关。  
——他本想这样告诉鸿上圣。

可是直到他的虚拟体数据全部被传输去了Vrains的其他地方，他都没有再回头看对方或是跟对方多说一个字。

 

***

 

Ai有点意外，Playmaker突然联络草薙翔一说让热狗贩尽快转移到安全隐蔽的地点，并将Ai从草薙的决斗盘里放出来，再度转移回Playmaker的决斗盘里。

虽说限定了路径，可转来转去的，你就不怕我趁机逃跑吗？如果我动真格的话，一定可以找到你的锁定程序的漏洞哦。  
——它本来想在Vrains内见面后这样问Playmaker的。

“喂喂，你刚才到底干什么去了？为什么脸色看起来不太好的样子？”Ai望着靠墙席地而坐的少年，歪了歪脑袋。  
“你不会跑的。如果你不跟我合作，几个小时后你将无处可逃。”Playmaker回避了Ai的提问，却回答了Ai本来想问的问题。他抬起头，用眼神示意伊格尼斯去看Vrains内矗立在远处楼宇间的汉诺塔中心轴柱。  
“那是从删除系统中延伸出的数据结构体——你知道的。待它完成之后，高密度数据核心被抛至外网，计算机过载会引起网络全面瘫痪，而脉冲信号将损坏所有计算机设备——你和其他伊格尼斯会被毁灭，无论躲去哪里。”

“Oh——No——！！！这听起来太可怕了！那么我们还等什么呢！要赶快去阻止‘塔’的建成才行！”  
伊格尼斯仓皇挥舞着胳膊，咋咋呼呼激动了一阵，才发现Playmaker完全没有起身行动的意思。  
“喂……你到底怎么了，Playmaker？”它小心翼翼问面色苍白又凝重的少年：  
“账号哪里出问题了吗？我帮你检查一下？”

“Ai，”Playmaker将端平的左臂又抬高些，令自己能和决斗盘上的黑紫色小人在同一水平线上对视：  
“我问你：如果人类的大脑被电脑病毒干涉，意识无法在现实中醒来，即使删除了病毒也只是唤醒了意识在网络中的活动，而意识仍然无法回归身体，是怎么回事？”

“哎？怎么突然问这个？Blue Angel和Another事件的受害者不是都得救了嘛？还有谁没醒？”伊格尼斯挠头。  
“不要浪费时间，回答我的问题。”Playmaker说。

“好吧好吧，”高级人工智能耸了耸肩膀：“如果是对人类意识数据有破坏作用的病毒的话，可能会造成这样的状况吧？人类是很脆弱的碳基生物嘛，剪掉的指甲和头发可以再长出来，断掉的胳膊腿可就想都别想了，就像有些程序可自我修复，有些则不行。由人脑活跃的神经元信号组成的意识也是很精密的‘程序’啊，被病毒攻击后的数据缺失和代码错误情况已经严重到超出了自我修复能力的程度的话，意识便只能留在网络中才能勉强维持运行，现实中可观测到大脑活动，但意识和肉体活动的联系恐怕及其微弱了吧……用你们人类的医疗相关词汇来讲，那个人会在现实中成为‘植物人’。”  
“即使已经删除了病毒？”Playmaker问。  
“即使已经删除了病毒。”Ai点头确认。

“没有‘修复’意识的可能性？”  
“嗯……这个要看具体情况吧？大概率是不行的。意识数据转换成脑电波时和人脑的神经元细胞是有适应性的，若是意识的构成形态损坏了、已无法和细胞的工作模式相融……也就是‘特殊程序无法在原有硬件上运行’了的话，做什么都于事无补吧？除非尝试改造人脑？人类现在的医学技术能满足相应需求吗？很困难吧？嗯……不考虑那么远啦，先拿那个人的意识体数据分析下看看，假使破坏不很严重的话，也许可以通过外部干涉尝试修复的……喂，Playmaker，到底为什么会问这些事？有Another的受害者没在现实中醒过来吗？”

“不……”  
少年迟疑了片刻，在Ai不解的注视下指了指自己的小腹。  
“Ai，有个人的数据，我需要你帮我解析判断情况。”  
“啊？”伊格尼斯吓了一跳，它以为少年在指他自己：“怎么回事？你不能登出了吗，Playmaker？”  
“不是我，”少年轻皱了眉心：“是鸿上圣，十年前Lost事件的元凶、汉诺Project的主导者以及SOL的高级研究员……刚才我见到他了，他留了些数据在我身体里。只要是他虚拟体数据的一部分就可以吧？你拿去看一下，应该有解析的价值——”  
“什么？鸿上圣？那家伙还活着？你还见到他了？你刚才就是去见他的？还拿到了他的数据？怎么办到的？他现在是为汉诺骑士工作？他——”  
“Ai——”Playmaker眉心的纹路深了几分，不得不出言打断了伊格尼斯连珠炮一样的问题：“没时间跟你解释那些了，先把他的数据拿走去解析！”  
“呃……”伊格尼斯手指点着下巴不得其解，上下打量了一番Playmaker：“你……你不能把数据传输给我吗？等等，你说数据是在你的……身体里？不是在决斗盘里？”  
“……在哪里都没所谓。你把数据吸出来，就像那时候从Blue Angel身体中吸出病毒一样——”  
“不不不，Playmaker，那不一样，不一样——”Ai慌忙摆了摆手：“我能吸出病毒是因为我启用查杀搜索程序‘找’到了Blue Angel体内的‘风险程序和病毒程序’并‘隔离’出来取走，可我……没从你身上发现任何异样的程序啊？那个人……鸿上圣留在你身体里的意识体数据，是以什么形式存在的？你需要给我个概念和方向？普通的数据你一定能存储在决斗盘里，但你说他的数据在你身体里……我是不是可以理解为……你为了能分析他的意识体，强行‘吃’了他身体数据的一部分，还是说——？”  
Ai说不下去了。它留意到少年面色愈发阴沉，眼底透出一丝狠厉，它预感它若是再胡乱猜测，化作恶鬼的决斗者下一个要撕碎了‘吃掉’的绝对是它这个无辜的小小伊格尼斯。

Playmaker握紧了拳头，紧身胶衣被捏得咯吱响，他垂下头，下巴几乎抵住锁骨，闭眼咬牙沉默片刻，然后在Ai的注视下，倚着墙壁的上半身往下滑了一截，调整了盘腿而坐的姿势，缓慢地完成了一次深呼吸，似是下定了某种难以言明的决心。

“你、你干什么啊？”Ai惊讶地望着将两膝曲起、双腿尽量向两边分开的Playmaker——少年正弓着背，右手探到腿间，手指扯住左腿根部的紧身衣，把那里的衣料数据分解掉。

“数据……在这里。”Playmaker哑着嗓子道，句尾吞了音。他将自己私部的紧身衣剥离干净，露出白皙的腿根，手指在睾丸下面摸摸索索寻找位置——那个几分钟前刚被成年男性注入了精液的穴口并不难找，可他按着会阴戳了好久才摸准了可进入的地方。  
迟钝的人工智能反应了一会儿，搜索了一大把网络资源才搞明白少年所说的“在这里”指的是什么。它犹豫再三终是没有靠语言来确认它的猜测是否正确。它回头看了眼少年——后者正尝试将右手的一根手指压入呈辐射状排列的褶皱中心，他的头用力别向右侧，半张脸埋进肩膀里，露出左侧紧绷的脖筋和压实的唇线。即使是对人类微观情绪变化不够敏锐、很多感性认识尚在学习期的伊格尼斯也能看出来，少年正逼迫自己做他非常厌恶的事。他的嘴唇泛起不正常的青灰色，颤抖的发梢和艰难隐忍的表情无一不在表露内心的痛苦。

“你……你你你——”Ai结结巴巴地，俯下身去扶少年的左手腕：  
“你为什么要做这种事啊？我是说……你刚才所说的中了病毒、意识无法回到现实的人是鸿上圣，对吧？你让我解析他的数据，是想要帮他吗？为什么？他是Lost事件的罪魁祸首、是伤害过你的人啊——”

“只要他还没有真正死亡，他就必须在现实中为他的所作所为付出代价……这件事对我很重要。”Playmaker深吸了一口气，搭在上腹的左手紧张地握住金属腰带，右手则将探入下体的手指追加到了两根。他弯曲起指尖，想将肠腔里残存的体液刮出来，可他的姿势不方便手上的动作，手指无法往纵深探入更多。他回勾的手腕发僵，额角沁出一层薄汗。

“唔……”Ai犹疑了片刻：“……若是这样，那我来帮你吧。你自己弄……看起来不是很方便进行的样子——”  
它边说着边改变了外形，抽长变大为“吞噬者”的攻击状态，探出叶片状的六肢。

“Ai！别做多余的事！”  
少年在伊格尼斯的触手伸向他两腿间时回正脸，抬起头来大声制止。

“可是——”  
“我自己可以！你别动！”

Playmaker的态度很坚决，但伊格尼斯能听出他喉咙发紧，声音比平时尖细，明显是在故作镇定。他不想让任何人——包括伊格尼斯碰他的身体。  
哪怕是自己动手，在触摸到那些被刻下无数不可见伤痕的敏感部位时，会疼痛的可不仅仅是身体而已，何况他还要被迫模拟被伤害的过程。  
少年调整呼吸，拔出手指，扶墙坐起，改成双膝外开点地的跪姿，依旧是两腿分开。他屁股坐在自己脚后跟上，脚尖着地，脚跟抬起，身体前倾，左臂微曲撑在两膝之间，右手再次探到身下。这一次，他比较顺利地让食指和中指进入了两个指节。

“Playmaker……”伊格尼斯张着六根触手肢，凭空来回比划着。眼见着紧咬后齿、憋着不呻吟出声的少年颤抖得几乎支撑不住身体，它好几次想出手帮忙，却又碍于对方之前的断然拒绝，不敢擅自行动，于是只能在一边手足无措地干着急。  
Playmaker被紧身衣包裹着的手指十分干燥，胶衣的材质不方便逆向进入和活动，可他不想分解掉手上的衣料，用裸露的手指碰触自己后穴里的东西。他压下异物感和反胃感，很快顶入三指扒开了穴内的软肉。他食指和无名指撑着肠壁，中指在腔内来回旋转搅动，将射在深处的残液勾出。他没有启动身体程序的修复功能恢复下体的状态，括约肌虽然还未重新收紧，稍微翻弄就容纳下了逆向侵入的异物，肿胀和疼痛却仍是贯穿了始终。他作为重心支点的左手缓慢收拢手指，五指呈爪状，指甲隔着紧身衣用力在地面留下抓痕。下身传来黏腻的“咕啾”声煎熬着他的神经。他不为此感到羞耻——他没什么好羞耻的。他在这个过程中心底只有愤恨在伸枝蔓根，像逐步扩散的毒药一样腐蚀着他的内脏。

伊格尼斯实在看不下去了，在少年身体几乎失去平衡、即将向前扑倒的瞬间，它伸出两只叶片状的触手，扶住了他的肩膀。

“你没必要把自己逼成这样。”Ai说道，语气是少有的五味杂陈：“我真的可以帮你的。”  
“说过了，不需要。”Playmaker倒是没倔强到拒绝伊格尼斯的搀扶。  
“是因为不好意思吗？我能理解的……你和草薙老翻我隐私数据我也挺不自在。不过那时候我知道你们不会真的删了我的，所以翻就翻咯，这样大家能彼此多些信任也无所谓——”  
“不，这和信任没关系。”Playmaker终于将右手手指拔出来，面带厌恶地看了一眼自后穴中掏出的体液——灰白色的精液已液化为淅沥沥的半透明的液体，和着胶白的肠液，成片地糊在他的手指上，还有一些流淌到了掌心。  
“Ai，我没拒绝你碰触我，是因为你是个AI，而且我知道你没有恶意。但是……没有下次了。”他扒掉伊格尼斯扶在他肩膀上的触手，将右臂举到它眼前：  
“现在，分析这个。你先将它数据化——”  
“——啊呜！”  
伊格尼斯不待Playmaker说完，便将巨大的脑袋探过来，张开嘴巴，一口含住了Playmaker的整条右小臂。  
“……”Playmaker感到自己的手在伊格尼斯的口腔内被一条蛇一样滑软的东西呈螺旋状缠住卷过——他猜那是Ai的舌头。他以前没注意过伊格尼斯有没有舌头，Ai这家伙本质上是程序与数据，外形结构上不论多么另类他都不会吃惊。  
伊格尼斯很快将人类的手臂吐出来。他手上的液体已被处理得——或者说舔舐得一干二净了。

“怎么了？”Ai“咕嘟”一声将数据团咽下，看了看皱着眉头瞪它的Playmaker，有点无辜地问道。  
“……不，没什么。”Playmaker快速甩了甩胳膊——体内液状的“蛆虫”已经处理干净了，只是黏腻恶心的触感仿佛仍旧残留在指尖、会顺着掌心往下淌似的，被侵蚀腐化的下体散发着令人作呕的味道。他扭过脸去，默默修补好他的紧身衣。他不能向任何一个人类解释他的感受，对拥有自主意识的伊格尼斯也是同样。Ai是无法理解他的。

“先登出Vrains，和草薙哥一起寻找破解这座塔的方法。我们时间紧迫，再放任下去就来不及了。你解析好那些数据后，将结果尽快告诉我……不要和草薙哥提刚才的事，明白吗？”  
“好的好的，了解啦——”伊格尼斯被少年的阴沉视线剜过，立刻点头如捣蒜。


End file.
